


Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ambition: Heart's Desire (Fallen London), Decadence, Gen, Horror, Magical Realism, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Решаясь на безумство, иди до конца.
Kudos: 2





	Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам Амбиции «Heart’s Desire».
> 
> Отсылки к Hallowmas 2019.
> 
> Вольно цитируется одна из элегий Лудингиры (в авторском переводе).

В опустевшем соборе Святого Фиакра такая тишина, что любой шаг и звук отдаются гулким эхом — и такая темнота, что тусклые огоньки свечей кажутся россыпью ярких мерцающих звёзд в ночи.

— Простите меня, отче, ибо я согрешила.

Ажурная перегородка конфессионала увита плющом. Дыхание слегка колышет листья.

— Господь простит. Когда вы в последний раз исповедовались?

— Исповеди языческому жрецу, полагаю, не считаются?

Сложно разобрать, что это — усмешка или вздох.

— Тогда — в канун Дня всех святых, — продолжает она. — На праздничном балу. Тоже лично вам.

Шёпот из-под маски — белой, с кроваво-алыми губами — в уединённом углу за резной готической кафедрой. О да, он хорошо помнит. Хотя к тому времени был почти пьян.

— Я поставила оперу, полную декаданса, оккультизма и эротики. Склонила зрителей к пороку. Разгневала саму императрицу. И, кажется, сожгла занавес и парики сидевших в первом ряду, но уже ненамеренно...

Силуэт Епископа по ту сторону молча кивает. Знак продолжать — или невольное восхищение?

— Я трое суток злоупотребляла мёдом узника, опиумом, чёрным абсентом и грибным вином. Только чтобы привлечь внимание одного человека, так что больше к таким мерам не прибегну.

Коктейль «Вызовите управляющего». Смешать, не взбалтывать. Применять до потери чувства реальности. 

— И... я буду участвовать в азартной игре. По правде говоря, я её организую, возродив традицию. И вовлеку в неё священника, — завершает она. — Не уверена, искренне ли раскаиваюсь в этом сейчас — но точно знаю, что буду.

— Но я же не могу отпустить вам ещё не совершённый грех, — замечает он.

— А какая разница? Вы ведь не настоящий Епископ. Вы даже не...

Он остаётся неподвижен. В тишине слышно, как высоко под сводами бьются летучие мыши.

— Это ещё не значит, что я не верю в искупление, — шепчет он, убедившись, что ей так и не хватит духу закончить.

— Простите, отче.

Вот теперь, впервые за всю исповедь, в её голосе действительно слышится сожаление.

После разрешительных молитв она спрашивает:

— Так вы не станете меня отговаривать?

— Нет. Мне всё ещё интересно, как далеко вы зайдёте. Многие бросали эту затею не то что на полпути, но и в самый последний момент, уже практически за карточным столом.

— Но вы-то — вы придёте?

— Да. Приду.

Когда она направляется к выходу, за спиной что-то уползает вверх по стене — с грацией хищной кошки и привычностью хозяина — и скрывается в черноте, недосягаемой для зеленоватых свечей. Она подавляет в себе соблазн обернуться.

***

Она лежит в постели. Сон никак не идёт. Что остаётся делать, кроме как вглядываться в сумрак собственной комнаты? В такое время та кажется совсем чужой. Всякий знакомый силуэт становится чем-то иным. Впечатление жутковатое, но любопытное.

_ТЕАДЮЛБАН АДГЕСВ НО_

Кто нацарапал это на зеркале? Скорее всего, она сама, когда была в трёхдневном беспамятстве. Да. Скорее всего.

_ЬСЕДЗ ЕЖУ НО_

Конечно, здесь. Гремит дверцами шкафчиков на кухне.

— Где кофе? — по-хозяйски интересуется он.

— На верхней левой полке.

— _Это_ не кофе, а богохульство, — появляется он в проёме с банкой растворимой смеси индийской робусты и двух третей цикория. — Эх... Буду через десять минут.

До отеля идти намного дольше, насколько она помнит.

(Тик.) Мерно раскачивается маятник часов. (Так.) Можно засечь. (Тик.) Всё равно делать больше нечего. (Так.)

Он возвращается даже раньше. Насвистывая весёлый мотив из репертуара мюзик-холла, творит что-то из охапки ингредиентов. Квартиру наполняет богатый, тёплый, райский кофейный аромат с оттенками имбиря, корицы, гвоздики и ещё целого букета восточных пряностей.

Он пододвигает кресло и садится напротив, придерживая дымящуюся чашку.

— Предложил бы тебе тоже, но тогда наша сделка рискует затянуться.

Верно. Она обещала отдать ему свои сны. Лучше покончить со всем как можно скорее.

— Надеюсь, это не больно?

— Больно ли забывать? — Менеджер слегка пожимает плечами. — Поэты из «Поющей мандрагоры» утверждают, что да... но на самом деле ты вряд ли даже заметишь, что изменилось.

Она переворачивается на другой бок.

— А вы... _вы_ хотели бы забыть?

Молчание.

Его тень на стене странно искажается. Возможно, тоже игра сумрачных силуэтов и подрагивающего пламени свечи. Да. Возможно.

— Могу спеть тебе колыбельную, — предлагает он. Неясно, в шутку или всерьёз.

— Нет, только не это! Тогда я неделю не смогу нормально спать!

(Тик. Так. Тик. Так.)

— _Пусть Нанной будет решена_  
_Судьба, когда придёт день сна..._

— ...Пожалуйста.

— Это не колыбельная.

— А. Ладно.

— Это похоронный гимн.

С одной стороны, ей очень хочется выставить его за дверь, с другой — чтобы он остался навсегда, потому что никакие другие кошмары тогда уже не страшны.

***

Пусть его запомнят таким. Жаль, что дагерротип тёмен и нечёток. Ясный взгляд, безупречный костюм, бокал дорогого вина в руке, вокруг восторженные поклонники и сливки общества. Король мира.

_Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi._

Нет, нет, пусть лучше забудут. Большинство — уже, не прошло и нескольких лет.  
Вот оно, постоянство славы. Вот она, искренность лести.

Только одно будет с ним всегда — эта навязчивая идея. Эти мелодии в голове. Эти ноты и слова на кончике пера, но не на бумаге. Его мертворождённое детище. Его недописанная опера.

Переполняя. Кипя и обжигая. Разрывая изнутри.

Какой из него учёный, если божественный язык Корреспонденции так и не покорится человечеству?  
Какая честь композитору, если его скрипке подвластна вся музыка, кроме собственной?

Кто-то сумел воплотить её. Он сомневается, смог ли бы сам завершить её лучше. Он догадывается, как тот выведал его тайну и какую цену заплатил. Но он совершенно не знает, чего тот добивается.

Популярность? Талант? Его судьба показала, чего они стоят, красноречивее некуда.  
Бессмертие? Любовь? То же самое с историей Первого Города.  
Богатство? Власть? Крайне хрупкое, обременяющее и сомнительное счастье.

Любая мечта — горькая иллюзия. Дьявольская рулетка — злая насмешка. Разве они ещё это не поняли?..

Но он тоже придёт. Если не за тем, чтобы отыграться и вернуть себе себя, то хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать.

***

Это что-то из Босха или Гойи. Хоть на месте пиши с них картину.

Дьяволица с горящими глазами кокетливо обмахивается веером карт.  
Чудовище в белом воротничке тихо шипит, упустив капризную удачу в этом раунде.  
Коллекционер кошмаров в азартном волнении вертит в руке трость, перебирая восемью пальцами.  
Огромный нетопырь посмеивается на визгливых ультразвуковых тонах, словно фальшивая скрипка.  
Обезьяна, вися над столом, задними лапами ловко тасует и сдаёт колоду.

Ведь ей это ещё только снится? Должно быть, да, потому что безумный оборванец, потерявший всё в погоне за мечтой, снова видится ей таким, каким его помнят лишь потускневшие дагерротипы.

— Зачем? — спрашивает он печально. Может быть, её. Может быть, себя.

Она что-то отвечает. Но не помнит, что именно, потому что сон тает, выпитый, как чашка кофе. 

Жаль. Она и сама хотела бы знать.


End file.
